The present invention is directed to a protective container for motor vehicle seats to protect the seat from damage by an infant or child safety seat (referred to generally as "child safety seat" or "baby seat"). More particularly, the present invention provides a baby seat bucket which can contain spills which is placed between the baby seat and a motor vehicle seat to protect the motor vehicle seat.
Current regulations require use of infant or child safety seats in connection with transporting children in motor vehicles. As used herein, "child safety seat" is intended to refer to any type of infant, baby or child safety seat used in connection with motor vehicles. In use, the child safety seat is strapped in place in a motor vehicle on top of the existing seating. The child is then held in the child safety seat using auxiliary straps, harnesses, bars or other implements provided on the seat. Alternatively, the motor vehicle seat belt is used in conjunction with the child safety seat in order to hold a child in the seat.
Such child safety seats can create damage to the motor vehicle seating due to abrasion at the contact points or through wear and tear from child use, causing damage to the seating material. Infants and children can have accidents in the child safety seat which spills on the motor vehicle seat beneath. It is also possible for children who are eating or drinking to spill liquid or other materials on the seat which penetrates through the strap holes in the seat and contacts the motor vehicle seating below, often causing permanent damage, or at a minimum a time consuming cleanup operation. This can adversely affect the value of a motor vehicle and creates additional unnecessary repair expense.
While it has been known to provide a car seat mat for use with a child restraint seat which is positioned beneath the base of a child restraint seat, this is meant to protect the front portion of the seat below a user's legs from runoff from a child's shoes. The car seat mat includes a flexible, waterproof sheet member having a main portion which extends over the horizontal portion of a car seat upon which the child seat is placed. An intermediate flange extends outwardly from a top surface of the car seat mat and is adapted to support a child's feet. A downwardly extending portion ends in a rigid flange which is adapted to form a pocket to collect and retain water and other liquid from a child's boots. However, the mat lacks side portions and a would allow any material spilled on the child seat to drain around the sides or back of the mat and onto the motor vehicle seating below.
It is also known to provide a safety seat accessory to protect the child occupant from injury during an accident due to flying debris or air bag deployment. The safety seat accessory includes a casing having sides, a back and a bottom and a protective shield pivotally secured to the casing. The child seat is located within the casing. However, the front of the casing is opened or includes gaps at a hinge location and therefore cannot contain liquid spills.
It would be desirable to provide protection for motor vehicle seating which can be used in connection with a child safety seat to prevent damage to the motor vehicle seating.